Love Off Limits?
by Hiroko Randall
Summary: This is a surprise fic for Emeralden Rapley because I wanted to! Oneshot.


Derek padded quietly but quickly down the hallway of the Venturi/MacDonald residence, he rounded the corner to the attic stairs and climbed them two by two and opened the door. Turning on the flashlight and shining it into the room he knew to be his younger brother's room, knowing that it wouldn't wake up the sleeping boy, he stepped in and sat on the edge of the bed, ready for what would come next. Edwin unconsciously(or so Derek thought)crawled forward and into his older brother's arms, Derek laid them both down and waited for him to get comfortable and then started to gently kiss around his hairline, then worked to his forehead and pecked each fluttering eyelid before kissing his cheeks and then sat up and stared at those rose pink lips, those lips that he knew would blow his mind if they were to so much as caress his own, 'those beautiful lips that are off limits' he reminded himself. He sighed, he wanted Edwin so badly, wanted to show him what love could and _should_ feel like, but he knew it was just his wishful thinking, he could never give Edwin what he really needed, what he deserved. He never noticed as a pair of honey brown eyes opened, nor did he notice the fact that the body he had been holding was in a sitting position now, however, all of his thoughts ceased as the lips he had thinking about brushed his own. Oh God, he was right those lips did blow his mind, and his slick, velvet tongue sliding over his…he grabbed the young teen's hips and pulled him into his lap. Now that he had his Edwin, he wasn't letting go.

Edwin grinded his hips cautiously against Derek's, only to be surprised when he growled, an arousing sound that came from the back of his older brother's throat, and as Derek grinded back he realized that he wanted him.

"_Derek_…" he gasped. "**Make love to me**…_please_!"

'Oh good lord…he had to blunt…that is the hottest thing I've ever fucking heard'

"**Are you sure**?" he asked, his voice low, dark and loving at the same time.

"Yes, I want you, inside of me…"

That's all he needed, Derek took every item of clothing off carefully and regarded his younger brother's body. Edwin sat up and began to cover himself with the blanket.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, surprised by the action. Edwin only looked away, pulling the blanket up further around his body. "Edwin we don't have to make love tonight, that's not what I want from you, I mean I do eventually want to but not right now if you don't want to."

Now it was Edwin's turn to look surprised. "No, I do want you tonight, I just don't think you want to look at my body while we're doing it."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not beautiful enough for you…" he said looking down.

"**Now you just stop right there**!" Derek commanded in a stern voice. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." he said in a softer tone. He pulled on the blanket. "Now, let me see how beautiful you are."

Edwin let the blanket fall and let Derek pull it back off of him, and blushed when Derek sucked in a harsh breath.

"I told you I wasn't beautiful." he said in a small voice.

"No, that's it…" his voice trailing off. Derek stared at his pale, taught skin, his heaving chest with nipples the same color as his lips, reaching out he brushed fingertips across one and smiled as Edwin arched into his touch, his sculpted stomach, not like his but still beautiful, his hips beautiful, and his penis…my God, everything about his Edwin was beautiful! "You're gorgeous." he said before kissing his moist lips. Pulling Edwin onto his lap again he put his fingers up to Edwin's mouth.

"Suck on 'em. Get 'em real wet, or it'll hurt." Edwin's lips slid over his fingers, coating them with his slick siliva, and Derek couldn't help but get even harder as he watched his Edwin's beautiful mouth slid on his fingers. Once they were wet enough, Derek coated Edwin's hole and then stuck a finger in but was surprised to find that he was loose enough, he raised his eyebrow in questioning.

"I have a vibrator…" he said blushing. Derek nodded and kept on with his ministrations and was very proud when he found Edwin's bundle of nerves. "_Oh…fuck…yes_!" Derek had never heard his Edwin cuss but it was sexy. He replaced his fingers with his cock and was instantly welcomed into the fiery heat of his younger brother's body.

"_Damn_…_baby_!" he thrust into the heat and felt pleasured pain shoot through his spine as Edwin gripped his rock hard cock with his walls.

They were slow just rocking against each other until their orgasm started to grip them and then it turned urgent. It became hard and rough, Edwin of course shot before Derek and Derek took pleasure in watching his young lover come. And suddenly he gripped Derek and thrust against him.

"_Oh shit…baby…I'm gonna come_!"

"Yes! Come in me!" Edwin moaned back.

"_Yeah_!" Derek growled, and without warning pushed Edwin's head to the side and sunk his fangs into his neck, bonding them. Edwin's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came again and felt Derek come inside him at the same time, after that everything was black.

When he woke up in the morning, he groaned and rolled onto his side, but didn't feel Derek there. 'Oh! Not another dream!' he sat up and sighed as he saw the note on his second pillow, picking it up he smiled.

'Dear Edwin,

It wasn't a dream, we are in fact bonded now.

My love for you will never die my angel, and I will be back tonight.

I love you, my Edwin, my baby, my love.'


End file.
